eurovision_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
What I Said
"What I Said" is the song that will represent Serbia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013. It will be sung by Rhythm Mix and will be performed 5th in the first semi-final, preceding Estonia and succeeding Montenegro. Lyrics Verse 1: All: Hey, did you hear what I said (No no no no no) Well if this happens again You're gonna end up dead Hey, did you hear what I said (No no no no no) Well if this happens again You're gonna end up dead San: You should be in jail for what you think can be described as love I'm done with lies and games I've had enough If you say one more word to me I'll turn you-turn you to a toad I'm done with being hurt so baby hit the road Ally: It's been too long since I've been treated like how I deserve If you're stayin' you must really-really have some nerve I have nothing but the ra-di-o on So get out, leave, I'm expecting you out by dawn Pre-chorus: Eliza: Stop jumpin' in my head Stop layin' in my bed Bali: Stop jumpin' in my head Stop layin' in my bed Eliza & Bali: Oh Chorus: All: Hey, did you hear what I said (No no no no no) Well if this happens again You're gonna end up dead Hey, did you hear what I said (No no no no no) Well if this happens again You're gonna end up dead Verse 2: Eliza: I'm through with wishing that you and me are not done done I'm through of thinking you plus me equals fun They say that diamonds are a girl's best friend Then why did you just give your not even golden hen Bali: Apparently we're not by the books we are different Then how come our romance has faded off into the distance I'm tired of you thinking that loving you should come easy Samo idite napolje moji problemi rešeni Pre-chorus: San: Stop jumpin' in my head Stop layin' in my bed Ally: Stop jumpin' in my head Stop layin' in my bed San & Ally: Oh Chorus: All: Hey, did you hear what I said (No no no no no) Well if this happens again You're gonna end up dead Hey, did you hear what I said (No no no no no) Well if this happens again You're gonna end up dead Bridge: All: So what did I say What what did I say What did I say What what So what did I say What what did I say What did I say What what Chorus: All: Hey, did you hear what I said (No no no no no) Well if this happens again You're gonna end up dead Hey, did you hear what I said (No no no no no) Well if this happens again You're gonna end up dead Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung in English Category:Serbia in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:Songs that Qualified for the Final Category:Songs Sung in Serbian